The present invention relates to contact lenses of the type presently referred to as soft polymeric lenses for extended wear and paritcular to means by which the surface to be disposed against the eye may be readily determined by the user.
With the development of newer polymers for soft contact lenses, the thickness of the lenses has been steadily reduced to the point where it is quite difficult for users with impaired eyesight to readily determine that surface which should be disposed against the eye. The curves on both surfaces appear to be equivalent and the edges are of such narrow width that the angular orientation is not readily discernable. If the extended wear lenses are inserted reversely, the lens will adapt to the eye but will not provide the desired correction in some instances, and it will not move smoothly upon the eye so that the user will begin to feel discomfort and some irritation will develop.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved soft contact lens of the extended wear type which will permit the user to readily determine the eye contacting surface by means of indicia provided thereon.
It is also the object to provide such a contact lens wherein the indicia are located in an area which will not interfere with the wearer's vision, and where the indicia may be of sufficient size so as to be interpretable by most users without the necessity for magnification to augment their vision.
Another object is to provide such contact lenses which may be fabricated in a facile and economical manner.